


xoxo

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: This year, Stephen's Valentine's gift is so much better than what he got Darcy last year.Of course, last year, he got her nothing, so it wasn't hard to top it.But even if he'd gotten her something, this would still be better.





	xoxo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

The basket appeared on her desk sometime during her first meeting. Darcy’s desk was a mess, but she noticed when new things showed up, thank you very much.  

It had to be from him because the basket was this intricately weaved, hand-dyed kind of thing and it was so extra, it screamed Stephen Strange.  

Darcy eyed it warily, unsure if she wanted to inspect it or not.  What if it was sentient?  And it was getting offended by her refusal to check it out?  

 _No, that’s dumb.  This isn’t Beauty and the Beast.  There is no grand library and none of the candlesticks sing to me._   

She sat down at her desk before reaching for it. It creaked, as wicker things do. Darcy reached inside and pulled out the contents.  There wasn’t much.  In fact, she almost thought there was nothing at all until her fingers closed around a tiny little something in the bottom of the basket.  Pulling it out, she soon realized what it was.

“A sweetheart!” she exclaimed in an entirely lackluster manner.  "Oh, Stephen. You really, really shouldn’t have.“  

It was purple.  And tiny.  And said "XOXO” on the front in that chalky red print.  

Sighing, she popped it into her mouth. It was better than nothing. Which was what he had gotten her last Valentine’s Day.

The second she bit into it, she felt this pulling feeling in her gut and the room started to spin.  She jumped up, but by then, she wasn’t at her desk anymore, but standing ankle deep in sparkling blue ocean water.

If only this was more than mildly surprising, given her literal-sorcerer of a boyfriend.  

She looked around, blinking in the bright sunlight as her eyes adjusted enough to see someone familiar, waving to her from the beach.  

Darcy sloshed out of the water, removing her shoes once she reached the shore and the very familiar person. The very familiar idiot.  

“How’d I do?” Stephen asked, grinning smugly.  

She couldn’t help but return the expression, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his smug lips.  "Depends.  Are you staying here with me, or going off to fight paranormal evil?“  

"Staying here with you, of course,” he replied, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close.

“Excellent answer, _Doctor_ …” 

 


End file.
